The present invention relates generally to sealing shafts coming out of differential mechanisms and more particularly to an improvement in stuffing-box seals for rotating shafts.
More particularly, the invention concerns a stuffing-box seal comprising a ring seal, a retaining sleeve for the ring seal, an external housing and a centering pad integral with the external housing and with the ring-seal retaining sleeve.